sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Super Sonic (odcinek)
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz=Jules Dennis |Premiera=16 października 1993 |Numer=5 |Poprzedni=Sonic and the Secret Scrolls |Następny=Sonic Racer }} Super Sonic – piąty odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Mimo że został wyemitowany jako piąty, początkowo wyprodukowano go jako dwunasty odcinek. Fabuła Bunnie powróciła do Knothole i przyniosła Rotorowi mechaniczne części. Była jednak zmęczona i nieuczesana. Sally przyniosła natomiast wielki klucz mechanika i Rotor zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w swoim najnowszym wynalazku nie mógłby wykorzystać większego koła zębatego. Sally spodobał się ten pomysł i wyciągnęła Nicole, a następnie kazała jej wyszukać koło wodne. Nicole ukazała jednak czerwony kwiat zamiast tego i zdziwiona Sally ponowiła żądanie. Nicole ukazała tym razem Chili doga, którego hologram zwabił Sonica. Sally była pewna, że Nicole szwankuje i przeprowadziła jej diagnozę. Nicole wykazała, że jeden z jej czipów był uszkodzony. Sonic i Sally udali się zatem do Robotropolis po części zamienne. Po tym jak Surveillance Orb przeleciał nad miastem, Sonic i Sally wyszli ze studzienki kanalizacyjnej i zakradli się pod bramę fabryki, do której wchodził Tech-Bot witany przez dwa Swat-boty. Sonic pobiegł szybko i odciągnął Swat-boty od bramy, pozwalając Sally wbiec do środka. Sally przekradła się obok robotów na taśmę produkcyjną i zabrała z niej czip. Tech-Bot zauważył ją jednak przy tym i uruchomił alarm. Sally zaczęła uciekać, a Sonic wrócił pod bramę fabryki. Nie mógł jednak długo czekać na Sally, ponieważ Swat-boty zaczęły wracać. Sally wykorzystała zamieszanie i udało jej się uciec z fabryki, ale jej tropem podążyła latająca kamera. Sally dotarła pod mury Forbidden Zone, dokąd musiała uciekać przed Swat-botem. Obserwując to zajście, Doktor Robotnik kazał Snively'emu wysłać więcej Hover Unit w pościg za księżniczką. Nagle Sally natknęła się na tajemniczą postać w czarnym płaszczu i kapturze, która swoim czerwonym wzrokiem zdezintegrowała Swat-bota. Postać przeszła obok Sally, która mogła opuścić Robotropolis bezpiecznie. Robotnik zażądał informacji o tajemniczej istocie i Snively rozpoczął poszukiwania informacji. Sally spotkała się z Soniciem i oboje wrócili do Knothole następnego dnia. Sally opowiedziała wtedy Bunnie, Rotorowi i Sonicowi o swoim spotkaniu z osobą, w której poznała strażnika Lazaara. Jednocześnie naprawiała Nicole. Snively również dowiedział się kim był strażnik Lazaara - złego czarodzieja, który od stuleci spoczywał uśpiony w Forbidden Zone. Wielu próbowało pozyskać jego komputer z magicznymi zaklęciami, ale nikomu się to nie udało. Według legendy Lazaar oczekiwał na kogoś wystarczająco podłego, kto mógłby go przebudzić. Robotnik postanowił podjąć się tego zadania. Również Sonic dyskutował z Sally na temat możliwości zaklęć Lazaara, które mogłyby pomóc pokonać Robotnika. Sally obawiała się, że Sonic przebudzi Lazaara, ale jeż liczył na swoją szybkość. Mimo że Sally ostrzegła go, że jego szybkość nie zawsze rozwiąże wszystkie problemy, Sonic pobiegł do Forbidden Zone. Tymczasem Doktor Robotnik zjawił się pod bramą tego miejsca i Snively poinformował go, że znalazł strażnika Lazaara. Ten pojawił się wkrótce i spytał Robotnika dlaczego go przywołał. Doktor miał dla strażnika propozycję, ale ten nie był zainteresowany bogactwami. Robotonik powiedział następnie, że chciałby przebudzić Lazaara i złożyć hołd jego złu. Strażnik początkowo chciał zaatakować Robotnika, przeczuwając że zależy mu na skrzywdzeniu Lazaara, ale potem dostrzegł w nim wielkie zło. Strażnik ukazał mu następnie miejsce spoczynku Lazaara, usianą pułapkami fortecę. Ostrzegł go także, że powinien udać się sam i że tylko jego metaliczne serce jest w stanie przetrwać tę próbę. Robotnik udał się pod bramę fortecy i wysłał najpierw Swat-bota. Jeden z mechanicznych szczypców, który wychodził z sadzawki, pochwycił robota za nogę, ale ten się uwolnił. Kiedy jednak próbował wejść do środka, został zmiażdżony przez bramę. Robotnik udał się zatem do środka i brama się przed nim otworzyła. Kiedy przemierzał korytarze jaskini, Sonic dostał się do Forbidden Zone i przebiegł bez szwanku między sadzawkami, w których spoczywały groźne szczypce. Jednakże musiał przyspieszyć, kiedy brama fortecy zaczęła się zamykać. Jeż znalazł się w środku i napotkał korytarz rozwidlający się na trzy, z czego w każdym były pułapki: kolczasty obracający się słup, miotacze ognia, oraz mechaniczne szpony. Sonic zaczął się zastanawiać którą ścieżkę wybrać, ale niespodziewanie za jego plecami pojawił się strażnik. Jeż musiał uciekać przed jego zabójczym, laserowym wzrokiem. Udało mu się przebiec przez pułapki i zawrócić, a następnie potrącić Super Spinem strażnika, oraz przekopać się przez kamienną ścianę. Tymczasem Doktor Robotnik odnalazł uśpionego w kapsule Lazaara i zabrał jego magiczny komputer, wywołując przy tym alarm. Pożegnał się następnie ze śpiącym czarodziejem i odszedł. Sonic z kolei musiał przekroczyć przepaść, nad którą rozciągał się podniszczony most linowy. Jeż wykorzystał kołyszące się nad mostem ostre pułapki, takie jak topory i maczugi, aby przeskoczyć na drugą stronę. Udało mu się uniknąć zmiażdżenia ale most linowy uległ zniszczeniu. Tymczasem w Knothole, Rotor, Bunnie i Sally naprawiali razem młyn wodny. Sally była jednak roztargniona, ponieważ martwiła się, że Sonic obudzi Lazaara. Bunnie jednak podniosła ją na duchu. Sonic z kolei musiał przekroczyć komnatę pełną laserów. Kiedy już rzucił w jeden z nich kamieniem, ten spalił się. Sonic przebiegł więc po ścianie i dostał się do następnej komnaty. Robotnik i Snively wrócili już do Robotropolis. Snively uruchomił komputer Lazaara i uzyskał dla Robotnika dostęp do szerokiego wachlarza zaklęć. Sonic natomiast dostał się do komnaty z kapsułą Lazaara, która była otwarta. Czarodziej pojawił się nagle przed nim i wziął go za złodzieja, który zabrał mu komputer. Sonic chciał się wymknąć, ale został uwięziony w bańce. Z kolei Robotnik wypatrzył dla siebie idealne zaklęcie: teleportację. Chciał teleportować do siebie Sonica, ale ten był poza zasięgiem. Doktor przywołał więc Sally, która pojawiła się w jego bazie, bardzo zaskoczona. Robotnik wysłał Swat-bota, by ją złapać. Sally próbowała uciekać, ale Cluck przeszkodził jej w tym. Sally została pochwycona i dowiedziała się, że Robotnik zdobył komputer Lazaara. Doktor teleportował następnie Bunnie. Ta jednak nie dała się od razu złapać i powaliła Swat-bota, a następnie zamierzała uwolnić Sally, której nogi zostały spętane przez mechaniczne ramiona. Swat-bot podniósł jednak swoją broń i ogłuszył Bunnie. Tymczasem Lazaar wyczuł, że ktoś bardzo zły zaczął korzystać z jego komputera. Sonic domyślił się, że to Robotnik. Czarodziej przyznał, że kiedyś sam był zły, ale kiedy śnił przez stulecia, żałował swojego postępowania. Sonic zdołał przekonać Lazaara do tego, aby go uwolnił. Obiecał mu, że powstrzyma Robotnika i odzyska jego komputer. Lazaar zlikwidował bańkę, która więziła jeża, ale zabrał mu także jego prędkość. Nadal uważał Sonica za złodzieja i chciał mieć pewność, że ten przywróci mu jego komputer. Robotnik w tym momencie wykorzystał zaklęcie zniewolenia na Bunnie, co zmartwiło Sally. Sonic zmierzał do bazy Robotnika. Udało mu się złapać jednego z przelatujących Hover Unit. Trzymając się spodniej części pojazdu, zdołał wlecieć razem z nim do bazy niezauważony. Robotnik uwolnił następnie Sally, która chciała po raz ostatni przekonać Bunnie, by opierała się magii. Było jednak za późno i doktor podporządkował swojej woli również Sally. Tymczasem Sonic został zauważony przez dwa Swat-boty w korytarzach i musiał uciekać. Zostawił na schodach bombę, której eksplozja pochłonęła schody i wrogie roboty. Nagle Sonic został teleportowany prosto do Robotnika i zauważył Sally i Bunnie. Został przez nie pochwycony. Robotnik postanowił że zrobotyzuje najpierw niebieskiego jeża. Kiedy Sally i Bunnie zaciągały jeża do Robocitizera, ten próbował się opierać. Snively uruchomił już proces robotyzacji, ale Sonic zauważył komputer Lazaara. Udało mu się wyrwać i ukraść komputer. Sally i Bunnie zaczęły go gonić, a Swat-bot zamierzał wystrzelić. Robotnik złapał jednak swojego robota i próbował odciągnąć jego broń, aby nie trafiła w komputer. Strzał trafił jednak w wiszące na suficie zbiorniki, które zagrodziły Sally i Bunnie drogę. Zaczęły torować sobie drogę, a Robotnik wzywał swoją ochronę. Sonic uciekł przed Bunnie i Sally, ale Cluck wyrwał mu komputer. Jeż jednak w porę złapał go z powrotem, zanim został odzyskany przez Robotnika. Jeż aktywował następnie komputer Lazaara, przypominając sobie przyciski na pasie czarodzieja, za pomocą których rzucał i odczyniał zaklęcia. Sonicowi udało się przywrócić Sally i Bunnie ich wolną wolę. Następnie wszyscy troje zaczęli uciekać z bazy, ale Swat-boty zagrodziły wyjście. Nie trwało to długo, ponieważ Bunnie powaliła przeciwników. Po tym jak bohaterowie uciekli, Robotnik wyraził swoją nienawiść do jeża. Sonic i jego przyjaciółki zwrócili Lazaarowi jego komputer. Zaproponowali mu także przyłączenie się do Freedom Fighters, ale Lazaar nie mógł tego zrobić, ponieważ musiał strzec kryształu. Nie mógł go także zniszczyć, ponieważ uwolniłoby to całe zło. Czarodziej przywrócił następnie Sonicowi jego szybkość i życzył mu szczęścia. Lazaar i jego strażnik wrócili do Forbidden Zone, który skurczył się i zniknął. Sonic, Bunnie i Sally wrócili do Knothole, gdzie czekał na nich Rotor. Pokazał im koło wodne, które zapewniło im elektryczność. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sally *Nicole *Rotor *Bunnie Rabbot *Doktor Robotnik *Cluck *Snively *Swat-bot *Tech-Bot *Lazaar *Lazaar's Guardian